


Mile High Club

by darkangel86



Category: Actor RPF, CW Network RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Airplane Sex, Bathroom Sex, Cliche, M/M, Mile High Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel86/pseuds/darkangel86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joining the mile high club was never on Colton's to-do list. Then John happened and Colton could not be held accountable for his actions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mile High Club

**Author's Note:**

> I really had no choice but to write this once the pictures of John and Colton started coming out today.

Colton blinked at John's words. He knew his eyes were hilariously wide but of all the things he'd expected to hear the older man say, what he actually said, was not one of them.

“Um, what?”

John smirked.

“The mile high club, kid. Haven't you ever thought about joining?” 

“I uh. No. Not really. Do people really do that?” Colton asked and John laughed.

“Oh, kid. You have no idea. Scott and I. Wow. I've lost count how many times he and I have, well, updated our membership.” John winked at Colton and his now reddening cheeks.

“Sounds like fun.” Colton said and John only laughed harder.

“I'd say we're both gold members by now actually.” Chuckling to himself now, John continued to tap away on his cell phone, all the while sneaking glances at his younger companion. Finally getting the reply he knew was coming, he smiled. His flight just got exceedingly better.

“How 'bout it then?” 

“How about what?” Colton asked, feeling as though he had missed something.

“Joining, kid. How about joining the mile high club,” John paused, for dramatic effect only, of course. “With me?”

Colton's mouth fell open in surprise, his eyes once again wide in shock.

“I cleared it with Scott, if you were wondering.” John said casually, waving his cell phone in the air. “Its this thing we do. As long as the other one knows and clears it first, we're very happy to allow each other to still be able to enjoy themselves, when we're not together that is.”

“He doesn't mind? You don't mind?” Colton finally manged to ask.

“Scott and I love each other very much. But with my work schedule we're not always together as often as we'd like. And honestly, its not as if we're constantly fucking other men. But it does occasionally happen. When we find someone that meets our interests, of course.” John winked again, his trademark smirk back in place as he watched Colton comprehend everything he'd just said.

“Fuck me.” Colton mumbled.

“That's sort of what I'm offering,” John said, grinning. “If you're up for it, I mean.”

Colton snorted, rolling his eyes.

“I am always up for it.”

John's grin widened.

“Perfect. Wait five minutes then meet me in the bathroom. Knock twice.” Jumping from his seat, John nonchalantly made his way towards the back of the plane where the bathroom was located. 

Closing his eyes, Colton tried to even out his breathing. He could still feel the warmth on his cheeks and ears. It wasn't every day he got hit on by someone like John. Okay maybe he did get hit on by older guys more often than not but this wasn't just anyone. This was John fucking Barrowman. And if Colton just happened to be a Captain Jack Harkness fanboy, well, no one really needed to know.

Glancing around to make sure no one was watching, Colton stood and slowly began making his way towards the bathroom. He knocked twice and jumped in surprise as the door was pulled open almost before his second knock had landed.

“Fuck.” Colton muttered as John eagerly pulled him into the tiny cramped bathroom.

“Fuck is right, kid. God damn it, you have no idea how long I've wanted to do this.” John murmured against Colton's lips.

Colton groaned, his arms shooting out to brace himself against the wall behind John's head.

“H-how long?” He asked.

“Weeks, kid. So many fucking weeks.” John replied, his mouth sucking on just the right spot on Colton's neck to make the boy gasp and quiver. “Seeing you on set. Always flirting with those girls. Always smiling and laughing. Should be god damn illegal to have a smile like yours.”

Colton groaned, his cock hardening in his jeans at John's words.

“So pretty.” John continued. “Too pretty to be real. Told Scott,” John stuttered as his jean covered cock pressed against Colton's. “Told him how pretty you were. How bad I wanted to bend you over and fucking destroy your ass.”

“Why didn't you then?” Colton asked, grinding up against John as much as he could in the small space provided.

“Didn't wanna make anyone too jealous, I suppose.” John smirked against Colton's lips, kissing the younger man hard. “And I kinda like my job.”

“Fuck the job, man, just fuck me.” Colton moaned, his head tumbling backwards and connecting with a wall. “Shit.”

“Gotta be quiet, kid. Don't want anyone wondering what's going on in here, now do we?”

Colton bit down into his lip.

“Next time though, kid. And yeah, there will be a next time. I want to make you scream.” Flicking the button open on Colton's jeans, John stuffed his hand inside, gripping the younger man's leaking cock. “Gonna spread you out on a nice big bed and fuck you open with my tongue first.”

Colton gasped, his mouth open wide, his eyes closed tightly shut.

“Bet you'd get off from just that, wouldn't you?” John asked, his free hand clutching the back of Colton's head. “Or maybe you'd need my fingers too? Scott always says I've got amazing fingers. Hm, maybe Scott could join us? He'd love to get his hands on you.”

Colton gasped for breath, his hands holding tightly to the fabric of John's shirt.

“F-fuck. Your mouth.” Colton finally managed to say.

“Always getting me in trouble, kid. Never did learn how to filter my thoughts.”

“Don't. Don't filter. Just, fuck, keep talking.”

“I bet your mouth is just as filthy. Gonna find out for myself. Later though, I think. Right now? Wanna fuck you. Can I, Colton? Can I fuck you?” John asked, his hand still working steadily on Colton's hard cock.

“Fuck, yes! Yes, damn it. Fuck me. Fuck me, please!” Colton pleaded.

Jerking his hand out of the younger boys pants, John quickly turned him around and pressed him up against the bathroom door. 

“Push your pants down. Past your knees.” John ordered while he unbuttoned and unzipped his own pants. Fisting his achingly hard cock he began jerking himself off, his eyes glued on the perfect ass in front of him. He groaned at the sight.

“What?” Colton asked as he turned to look at the older man.

“Your ass is perfect.”

This time, Colton smirked.

“You've done this before, right?” John found himself asking as he rolled a condom onto his cock. He was always prepared. Always.

“Lost my virginity to a guy back home. And, really, I worked for two years on a set full of horny gorgeous boys playing werewolves on TV, so yeah, you could say I've done this before.”

“Fuck. Which one was it? I bet it was that Adonis you worked with, right?” John moaned at the thought.

“What? You watched Teen Wolf? And Hoechlin? Really?” Colton snorted.

Coating his fingers in lube, from a packet in his pocket, John circled Colton's hole before slowly pushing in.

“Of course I watched!” John gasped. Colton was tighter than he'd imagined. “A show about hot teenage boys who rarely wore shirts? Scott and I TiVo'd it.”

Colton meant to reply. He really did. But when John's fingers managed to hit just the right spot inside of him, Colton wasn't really sure speaking was a thing he could do anymore.

“Fuck. Fuck! Tell me you're ready. Tell me I can fuck you.” John begged, working his fingers in and out, faster and harder with each thrust.

Colton nodded before letting his head rest against the wall in front of him.

Pulling his fingers free, John moved closer, pressing himself as close to Colton as he could. With his cock in his hand, he guided himself into the boy's still ridiculously tight hole.

Colton gasped, his back arching as he tried to widen his stance. It hurt. The burn of being breached as John pressed into him.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Colton bit out, his eyes stinging with wetness.

“Shit, shit.” John gasped as he pressed himself completely into Colton. “Fuck. Oh my god.” John moaned.

Seconds slowly turned into minutes as John remained still, fully seethed inside of Colton.

“Tell me,” John said. “Tell me when.”

Colton tried to even his breathing. Slowly the burn began to lessen. He groaned, shifting his hips back, pressing as close as he could against John.

“You can move,” Colton gasped out. “Please. Move.”

That was all John needed. Gripping Colton's hips tight enough that he knew there would be marks left, John slowly pulled back, his cock nearly slipping from the younger man's body.

“Ah, ahh!” Colton gasped, sucking in a sharp breath. Wrapping his arms around John's neck, he buried his fingers in the older man's thick locks.

“Fuck, Colt, god damn it.” John moaned as he slid back into Colton. “So tight. So fucking tight.”

“S'been a while.” Colton managed to say.

“Who was it?” John asked, his pace quickening as he fucked harder into Colton's tight, warm hole. “On set, the wolf set, who'd you fuck? Or who, who fucked you? Tell me.” John demanded, a near growl escaping his throat.

“Fuck, fuck! It was,” Colton paused, moaning when John hit his prostate. “Fuck, yes, right there!”

“Or were you the set slut?” John asked. “Oh, I bet you were, weren't you? Passed around from one person to the next, bending over for whoever asked. Or maybe they didn't ask. Maybe you did exactly as you were told. Good little sluts like you always do as they're told.”

“Fuck you.” Colton snapped, his grip on John's hair tightening.

“No, Colton,” John said and Colton could hear the fucking smirk he knew was gracing the older man's face. “Fuck.” John snapped his hips hard, bottoming out into Colton. “You.”

Colton's eyes flew open as his orgasm slammed into him.

John followed almost immediately after, the surprise of Colton's tight hole clamping down on him sending him into his own release.

Carefully, John pulled his softening cock out of Colton. If he noticed his co-stars wince, he chose not to comment on it.

Minutes ticked by before Colton gingerly tucked himself back into his jeans. 

“Ian.” Colton said, momentarily confusing John. “On set, it was Ian. And he always fucked me.”

John snorted.

“Got a thing for older men, I see.”

Colton chuckled as he turned to face John. Yeah. He really did.


End file.
